


Mute

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofProblematic [41]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Universe, Crack Treated Seriously, Hogwarts, Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Oblivious Albus Dumbledore, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Severus Snape gets a hit with a powerful Silencing Charm. Dumbledore is amused.





	Mute

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MORE CRACK THAN A SHIP FIC,,,,,, BUT I GUESS YOU CAN CALL IT A CRACKSHIP FIC LMAOOO. AAAAH. THANKS FOR,,,, STOPPING IN.

 

041\. Mute

*

From across his gilded, ornate Headmaster desk, Dumbledore summons a bag of crystalline lemon drops, offering some of his favorites to his guest.

Snape motions jerkily and with an already _sour_ expression, waving away the enchanted bag rudely.

"A powerful Silencing Curse, you say?"

Dumbledore's eyes gleam in amusement as the other man parts his lips, and then turns a brazen red.

After examining the space around Snape with his wand, Dumbledore concludes, "Do not fret, Severus. You'll regain your voice in another day or so. This is an excellent lesson for yourself about observing restraint and _listening_."

Snape's chair _screeches!_ underneath him, as he storms out of Dumbledore's office, fuming.

"Do see me again soon, Severus," Dumbledore announces gaily. The tips of Snape's ears redden generously.

The shelved items and portraits rattle, when the entrance-door slams.

He picks up a lemon drop from the dusty, grimy floor, popping it into his mouth and sucking it.

_Delicious._

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table 3 [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7175fd38dd4c079b939894a04e20635f/tumblr_p9o091wDyg1qh1cr6o1_540.gif). Link to all tables [here](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/573083.html).


End file.
